Fate is so Cruel
by bibbledoo
Summary: Maddie finds an injured Phantom who is- dying? Will she find out his secret? What will Maddie do? Why am I asking even though I know all the answers? Warning: rated T for character death and big chance of the feels.


Beware! I do not own Danny phantom.  
Flame me if you want, I was staring shocked at what I wrote for a good five minutes and my hands shook as I wrote this.  
This was harder on me than it will be on you.

* * *

Maddie Fenton walked in the streets of Amity Park late at night, keeping an eye out for malicious ghosts, especially Phantom. He thought he fooled everyone with that little heroics act, but not her. Just then, she heard a pained whimper in an alley. Along with a robotic ghost Phantom called Skulker.

"And now," said Skulker, oblivious to the ghost huntress behind him. "You pelt will finally—" He was cut off by a bluish white light that sucked the ghost. Then a closed Fenton Thermos rolled into the light, followed by a pained breath. This was enough to force Maddie into dropping beside the—

Phantom?! Yeah, it was Danny Phantom, ghost 'hero' of Amity Park, gripping a wound trying to stay awake because he knew if he closed his eyes, he would never open them again. He slightly felt hands touch his face, almost protectively, and his blurry vision caught a pale face with auburn hair and purple eyes, along with blue…

"Mom?" He croaked, and Maddie felt guilt pang her. He thought she was his mom. She didn't have the heart to tell him who she was, so she refused to answer, instead gripping an ectoplasm-stained pristine white glove and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you, I just wanted to help…" His eyes drooped, and he tried to keep them open, but he was so _tired_. He just wanted to _sleep_. But if he did, he would never wake up.

_What?_ Thought Maddie, trying to understand why tears went down the Ghost Boy's eyes. Ghosts couldn't cry, they couldn't feel. "Mom?" A squeeze of the stained glove. "I really am sorry, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept me." More tears spilled down the cheeks, and then the ghost began to cough ectoplasm, bits of red hidden in the radioactive green color.

"Phantom?" The voice reminded him he was in ghost form, and he had called her—

"Moaaaddie" The Fenton heard the correction. "I… uh-" He sounded panicked. Wait, duh. She was a ghost hunter with him as he was injured so badly he couldn't even move. He looked so _young_, about Danny's age, his parents must have been devastated! She couldn't imagine how it would be to lose her baby boy.

"It's okay," She needed to be gentle, he was just a boy. "Danny, I won't hurt you." She had just called this ghost the same name as his son. For some weird reason, tears spilled out of those dull green eyes.

"Mom? I just want you to know I love you, even if I drifted away from you and caused you pain," His hand tried to squeeze hers, but he was to weak, so instead more tears came. "That I still love you." Maddie was confused, even after he identified this was her, he still called her mom. Did she look like her, sound like her? Was talking to him so caringly with her voice-

She was interrupted from her train of thought by a pained groan, and she looked to see Phantom's face looked like he was in- pain? And trying to reassure himself by holding the gloved hand of Maddie. "Where are you?" He asked, eyes unseeing. His vision had gone black, even though his eyes were open.

Tears came out of Maddie's face at hearing that, he couldn't see her anymore. Squeezing his hand even he most likely didn't feel it anymore, she spoke. "I'm right here, Phantom, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Mom. I always wondered what dying felt like, you know, being a halfa and all. Ask Vlad. He knows all the science under it. Fruit loop he is." Just then, white rings traveled up and down his body, revealing—

"No…" She whispered, and Danny couldn't see, feel, and barely hear, and he was so weak he changed back. He was going to die. His mother saw, though.

Maddie was speechless at seeing white hair and dull green eyes with a torn hazmat suit replaced with black hair blue eyes, and… her son, injured, bleeding out. Tears streamed down the huntress's cheeks, as Danny whispered with as much strength he had in his voice.

"Mom, I love you, never forget that. Please?" His eyes were closing. No. Maddie swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke loudly enough that the dying boy could hear her.

"I promise." With that, Danny's eyes fluttered close, going into eternal unconsciousness. Maddie's vision blurred. "Danny?" No answer. "Danny!" She said, slapping the side of his cheek. Nada. With the knowledge her son would never wake up again, Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton wept. Her baby boy was gone right when they could have bonded. Fate was so cruel.

* * *

***Goes to a nice corner to bawl my eyes out.***


End file.
